


He's Gone, Sammy

by FallenBridesmaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, I killed Cas once again, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBridesmaid/pseuds/FallenBridesmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't sound like himself. He sounded defeated, like he had given up. Sam didn't like it one bit. He was used to Dean being brave and sarcastic and never accepting defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gone, Sammy

Dean sat at the table with half a bottle of brandy. Sam watched him sorrowfully from the doorway. "Look,"Sam started. "I know you miss him and everything but-" Dean interrupted before he could finish."Don't. Just don't, Sammy." Dean didn't sound like himself. He sounded defeated, like he had given up. Sam didn't like it one bit. He was used to Dean being brave and sarcastic and never accepting defeat. That's how Sam always knew him to be. He wasn't used to defeated Dean. "We need to talk about this sometime. We can't just ignore it. Cas is gone and its clearly affecting you. We don't have to talk about it tonight. But we'll talk about sometime." Sam stated quickly, before Dean could interrupt. The older Winchester made a noncommittal noise in response. "Goodnight, Dean." Sam said softly and waited for the quiet "Night, Sammy" before going to bed. Dean stayed at the table and drank himself into unconsciousness for the rest of the night.


End file.
